paranoiaagentfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is an overview of some of the characters in the series. Warning the summaries contain spoilers from Wikipedia. Do not read if you have not seen the anime yet. #Akihiko Ryu #Akio Kawazu #Fuyubachi #Gossipers #Harumi Chono #Hatamura #Kamome #Keiichi Ikari #Lil' Slugger #Makabe #Makoto Kozuka #Masami Hirukawa #Masashi Kamei #Misae Ikari #Mitsuhiro Maniwa #Old woman #Old man #Shogo Ushiyama (Ushi) #Taeko Hirukawa #Tsukiko Sagi #Yuichi Taira (Ichi) #Zebra Summary Central Tsukiko Tsukiko Sagi (鷺 月子 Sagi Tsukiko?) : One of the central characters of the series, she is a famous, but timid character designer best known for a cartoonish dog named Maromi. She carries a plush toy copy of Maromi everywhere. She is Lil' Slugger's first apparent victim in the series, and the catalyst who jump-starts the plot. Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) Tsukiko Sagi (鷺 月子 Sagi Tsukiko?) Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) Tsukiko is a character designer who created the popular character Maromi. She is allegedly the first victim of Lil' Slugger's attacks. At the end of the series, it is revealed that she had also unconsciously created Lil' Slugger. When she was younger, the dog Maromi was based on was killed after wandering away from Tsukiko and getting hit by a car. Not wanting to upset her father, Tsukiko claimed the dog was killed by a boy on roller blades carrying a bat, which would later manifest itself as Lil' Slugger. Slugger Lil' Slugger (少年バット Shōnen Batto?, lit. Young Boy with Bat) : The enigmatic figure the series revolves around. He appears as a grinning, baseball cap-wearing juvenile who travels on golden inline skates and attacks people with a gold-colored metal baseball bat that is curiously bent. Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) Lil' Slugger (少年バット Shōnen Batto?, lit "Boy with Bat") Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) An enigmatic serial assailant who appears to be a sixth-grade elementary student and is identifiable by his golden roller blades, baseball cap and golden baseball bat. He appears before people who are mentally pushed into a corner and attacks them with his bat. He is later shown not to be human, but is instead a mysterious entity who grows stronger with the power of rumour and speculation. It is revealed at the end to be the creation of Tsukiko, who imagined him to avoid blame for the death of her dog. Keiichi Detective Keiichi Ikari (猪狩慶一 Ikari Keiichi?) : One of two police detectives assigned to investigate the attacks by the Lil' Slugger. He is extremely old fashioned and yearns for the simpler, less hurried times; he is often chastised for this by his young and idealistic partner Mitsuhiro Maniwa. Voiced by: Shōzō Iizuka (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English) Keiichi Ikari (猪狩 慶一 Ikari Keiichi?) Voiced by: Shōzō Iizuka (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English) The chief detective in charge of investigating the Lil' Slugger case. He is a tough middle-aged man with a critically ill wife and doesn't believe in the supernatural. Mutsuhiro Detective Mitsuhiro Maniwa : Young, idealistic, and a flexible thinker, Maniwa is the perfect complement as well as foil to the more rustic Keiichi Ikari. He is open-minded and unconventional in his methods. Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English) Mitsuhiro Maniwa (馬庭 光弘 Maniwa Mitsuhiro?) Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English) A detective assisting Keiichi Ikari in the Lil' Slugger case and doubling as his foil in personality. Unlike Keiichi, he is a lot more intrigued by some of the stranger aspects of the case, often bringing himself closer to insanity in order to solve the case. Maromi Maromi (マロミ?) : Maromi is a popular Sanrio-esque mascot created by Tsukiko Sagi. A pink dog with big black eyes and droopy ears, Maromi is a parody of real life イヤシキャラ (iyashi kyara?) (relaxing characters), such as tarepanda and rilakkuma. In Tsukiko's presence (usually when she is alone), Tsukiko's plush Maromi toy walks, rolls its eyes, and talks to Tsukiko. Voiced by: Haruko Momoi (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) Maromi (マロミ Maromi?) Voiced by: Haruko Momoi (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) Maromi is a character created by Tsukiko Sagi who has accumulated a large degree of popularity among the masses. Maromi was modelled after a dog that Tsukiko owned in her youth. She also serves as Tsukiko's counscience. Supporting Woman Mysterious Old Woman (謎の老婆 Nazo no Rōba?) Voiced by: Hisako Kyōda (Japanese), Melora Harte (English) A homeless woman who dwells near the scene of Lil' Slugger's attack on Tsukiko, of which she is a witness. Misae Misae Ikari (猪狩 みさえ Ikari Misae?) Voiced by: Kazue Komiya (Japanese), Melodee Spevack (English) Keiichi Ikari's wife. She is seriously ill but, despite her illness, she wants to live and remains faithful to her husband. When Lil' Slugger appears before her, she manages to fight him off with her own willpower. She later passes away from a heart attack, but not before managing to free Keeichi from a delusional world. Man Mysterious Old Man (謎の老人 Nazo no Rōjin?) A senile hospital patient who possesses the ability to predict and identify all of Lil' Slugger's victims. Voiced by: Ryūji Saikachi (Japanese), William Frederick Knight (English) Akio Akio Kawazu (川津 明雄 Kawazu Akio?) Voiced by: Kenji Utsumi (Japanese), Doug Stone (English) A gossip journalist attempting to cover the Lil' Slugger case. He is indebted to the Old Man's son after causing a traffic accident involving the Mysterious Old Man and is forced to pay his hospital bills as consolation. He becomes Lil' Slugger's second victim while attempting to interrogate Tsukiko Sagi and gather information for his next article. He is skilled in impressions and demonstrates this talent to Tsukiko by flawlessly mimicking her co-workers. Yuichi Yūichi Taira (鯛良 優一 Taira Yūichi?) Voiced by: Mayumi Yamaguchi (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) A cool-natured and narcissistic elementary school student who lives near the scene of the original Lil' Slugger attacks. His personal tutor is Harumi Chōno, whom he is emotionally close to. He is initially popular due to his intelligence and athleticism, but because of his golden roller blades and baseball cap, he becomes associated with the recent Lil' Slugger attacks and becomes the subject of ostracism. Following Lil' Slugger's attack on Shōgo Ushiyama (whom he disliked for stealing his popularity), he secludes himself into his room and is reduced to a delusively paranoid state before becoming Lil' Slugger's third victim. Shogo Shōgo Ushiyama (牛山 尚吾 Ushiyama Shōgo?) Voiced by: Makoto Tsumura (Japanese), Steven Bendik (English) An elementary school student who transferred to Yūichi's school on the advice of his school counselor to positively assert himself. He does so by running for the office of school president. Yūichi believes Shōgo to be a two-faced schemer who is behind the current attacks on Yūichi's reputation to boost his own popularity, when in reality he is a kindhearted youth who seeks to better himself by being positive and helpful whenever he can. He becomes the victim of a Lil' Slugger imposter while on his way home from school. Harumi Harumi Chōno (蝶野 晴美 Chōno Harumi?) Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Erica Shaffer (English) An office lady who works as a personal tutor for Yūichi Taira. Harumi possesses an alternate personality named Maria (まりあ Maria?), who works as a prostitute. The two personalities communicate via an answering machine. After being engaged and married to her superior Akihiko Kase (voiced by Toshio Kobayashi and Lance J. Holt), Harumi repeatedly attempts to repress the manifestation of Maria, which proves futile. In the apex of her conflict with Maria, Harumi becomes Lil' Slugger's fifth victim. Masami Masami Hirukawa (蛭川 雅美 Hirukawa Masami?) Voiced by: Toshihiko Nakajima (Japanese), Deem Bristow (English) A corrupt police chief who often watches his daughter Taeko undress through the use of a hidden surveillance camera. He attempts to have a new house built for his family using illegally obtained money to fund the project. He manages to arrest a Lil' Slugger imposter when an attack attempt is made on him. The house he attempts to build is eventually destroyed in a landslide brought on by a typhoon. He is fond of women and is a regular customer of the prostitute Maria. He later becomes Lil' Slugger's sixth victim. Makoto Makoto Kozuka (狐塚 誠 Kozuka Makoto?) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) A middle schooler under the impression that he is a holy warrior when he is in fact a lunatic unable to distinguish reality from his fantasies. He is arrested under suspicion of being behind the Lil' Slugger attacks, although he soon confesses that the only ones he attacked were Shōgo and Masami. He is soon killed by the real Lil' Slugger, becoming his eighth victim. Taeko Taeko Hirukawa (蛭川 妙子 Hirukawa Taeko?) Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) The only daughter of Masami Hirukawa. After discovering her father's foolish and disgusting actions, she becomes Lil' Slugger's seventh victim and contracts amnesia as a result of the attack. Trio Kamome (かもめ?) , Fuyubachi (冬蜂?, and) Zebra (ゼブラ Zebura?) Voiced by: Miina Tominaga, Kiyoshi Kawakubo and Yasunori Matsumoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh, Doug Stone and Patrick Seitz (English) A trio of people, a young girl, an old man and a tall homosexual man, who meet up from the internet to perform a suicide pact together. Staff The production staff of Mellow Maromi, an anime that features Maromi as the main character. The two most prominent members of the staff are the production managers: Nobunaga Nobunaga Oda (voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Frank Dallas) Naoyuki Naoyuki Saruta (voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino and John E. Breen). Others Masashi Masashi Kamei (亀井 正志 Kamei Masashi?) is an otaku and a regular customer of Maria. He makes short appearances in the first and third episodes, as well as the twelfth. Voiced by: Akio Suyama (Japanese), Jonathan C. Osborne (English) Junji Junji Handa (半田 順次 Handa Junji?) is a Yakuza member affiliated with Masami Hirukawa. Voiced by: Daisuke Gōri (Japanese), Howard Clarendon (English) Shunsuke Shunsuke Makabe (真壁 俊介 Makabe Shunsuke?) is a sadistic lackey of Junji Handa who attempts to collect 2,000,000 yen from Masami to give to Handa as a token of congratulations for his engagement. When Masami is unable to provide this amount within the given deadline, Makabe increases the debt to 5,000,000 yen. Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) Category:Characters